Useful
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Sora Inoue, the brother to Orihime, is determined to keep watch over his little sister. Even through death. His soul lingers,he keeps vigil over her. However, Soul Society is none too fond of this... Watch as he defies them, for his sister! SoraxIsane
1. Useful

_**TAKES PLACE BEFORE BLEACH STARTS...**_

_Useless..._

_Cold, hard like stone…but the truth._

_My mother believed every word. Her heart was the truth._

_My father, gifted with a strength that made me believe he was a rock._

_But no. He was lightning. Clashing against that truth until it cracked. Until I cracked. That's what useless was. _

_An unmoving, useless, rock that can be so easily destroyed. I_

_n essence, I was that truth…_

_And then, she came…._

_Frail, weak, defenseless. _

_A small doll, underweight, crying, with tufts of orange-brown hair on her head. _

_All it took for me was one look into her eyes. _

_Eyes which were unknown to pain, to misery, just pure blissful innocence._

_That rock became my armor. _

_I wore it on my heart. _

_No matter how many blows, no matter how much pain, no matter how many cracks, I could endure it. _

_No longer useless, filled with only one motive in my entire being: to protect._

_Because she needed me, because she was defenseless, because she didn't deserve this, because then I would become…_

_Useful..._

_--_

"That's what I will be. Useful to you, my sister, even though you may not see me, I am here."

Sora, opened his eyes, and wiped away a tear as he sat atop the roof of Orihime's house, still keeping watch over his little sister, even through death.

Reflecting wasn't really his thing, but he now found that he had plenty of time to do such a thing.

The wind blew by, swaying the black kimono, a simple robe, he now wore.

At his side, sheathed, and held in a sash, with an average looking katana.

Black socks and sandals finished up the outfit, and though he did not know it-

He was a shinigami.

Around the edges of his head, his dark hair hung loose, which he brushed away in thought.

How he had ended up like this, he knew not, only after those THINGS attacked him, he somehow found the will to reject their influence, the thoughts of his sister overcoming all-

And now he looked like this.

As if the knowledge had alwasy been there, he know knew the basic art of the sword, even though he had never used one in his lifetime...

He knew that his sister needed him, and after miracuosly finding his way back from THAT place, he returned here, watching over her, even in death.

The sound of snoring creeped up to his ears, drawing his attention.

Hopping off the roof, he descended, levitating down to the window, and peeking in on his little sister.

He smiled as he saw that she was sleeping soundly.

Words passed her lips, as he tucked her in, drawing the blanket protectively about her, the little girl clenching her teddy bear tightly, a small smile now upon her face.

"Brother...

Gently, he kissed her forehead, his lips cold to the touch, as his arms encircled her in a brief hug.

"That's right Inoue, I'm still here...

His work done, he leapt upon the windowsill, and then, with a final glance at his sister, sprang upon the roof once more, keeping up his silent vigil, until...

Well, until this new body eventually decayed, and blew away in the wind.

_'I will always be here, just like I promised..._


	2. First Kill

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

A girl's piercing cry broke through, the night, jerking the shinigami out of his slumber.

Instantly awake, the Death God sprang to his feet, as he recognized the familiar roar of-

It.

He didn't know what to call the creatures, but he knew that they were evil.

Drawing his blade, he looked down, and gasped as he saw a masked creature pursuing a young girl, who was running for dear life.

It was still aways off, but its path would take the beast right below him.

Looking down to Orihime, he whispered an apology, as it drew closer.

"I'll be right back sister."

It was nearly beneath him now, and much to his horror, the girl tripped and fell, and in response, the monster opened wide its jaws, intent on feasting upon her flesh.

Sora's eyes narrowed, and with a cry of anger, he sprang off the roof, blade pointed straight down.

"BEGONE YOU FOUL MONSTER!"

--

She tripped and thought it was over, right then and there, as the beast moved in-

Yet this was not to be, as in that very moment, Sora crashed down upon the hollow, his blade cutting deep and true, piercing the mask of the beast, before springing off its bulbous head a moment later.

His flip brought him straight between them, and with a cry, he sprang forward-

Thrusting his blade straight into the eye of the beast, and with a fierce tug to the left, drew forth a bloody spray, as he severed its head straight across, thus killing it instantly, as the evil spirit dissolved into nothingness.

With an agonizing wail, it finally vanished, leaving a slightly out of breath Sora to savor his first real victory over a hollow.

Little did he know, that there would be many more to come...

Yet he did not think of such things, instead checking up on the frightened child, who looked to only four years old.

She was shaking badly, but not from him, but for fear of the beast that had pursued her when she got lost in the park at night.

"Are you all-right little one?" Asked Sora kindly, as he brushed away a tear from her silvery eyes.

She sniffled before nodding, and just as she was about to speak-

"Ah, there you are, Ururu." Called a man's voice, and Sora looked over his back-

To see a man with blond hair, wearing an odd green hat and outfit, casually striding towards him, a cane in one hand, a black cat striding beside him, its yellow eyes glinting intelligently

Upon seeing Sora, he arched a blond eyebrow, coming to a stop before him.

"Ah, and who might you be?"

Sora blinked, confused.

"You can see me?"

The man laughed as the little girl scurried to his side.

"Ah, but of course! Shinigami CAN see other shinigami you know!"

"Shinigami?"

Urahara peered at him closely. "Hmm...You lose your memory or somethin, don't you recognize a former captain when you see one?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I can't say that I know you."

"Are you a substitute soul reaper then?"

Again Sora shook his head. "No sir, all I remember was being attacked by some strange beasts a week ago-

Looking down at himself, he shrugged. "And now I look like this."

Urahara held up one finger. "You mean to say a week ago, you were not like this?"

Nodding, Inoue gave his affirmation. "Yes, just last week, I was very much alive."

"Then let me ask you this, do you know about Soul Society?"

"No."

_'They'll probably be after you then..._

"Hollows?"

"What are-

_'He just killed an adjuchas, and he doesn't even know what a hollow is?'_

Urahara chortled as he saw the perplexed Ryoka. "It would seem you got your powers from a congregation of hollows then."

Blinking, Sora raised a hand. "Pardon me, but what is a hollow?"

Clapping him on the back, the former captain just shook his head, as he sat down on the doorstep of Orihime's home, Ururu on his lap now, and a moment later, the deceased man sat next to him on the steps.

"Allow me to explain. My name is Kisuke Urahara, former captain of Soul Society."

He looked to the sleeping girl in his lap. "As you already know by now, this is Ururu-

Lastly, he looked to the black cat, which was stretching itself upon the doorstep, just behind Sora's back, purring softly to itself.

"And THAT is Yoruichi. Don't worry, she doesn't bite.

The cat hissed at him.

Eager to receive some answers, the Ryoka was hanging on every word, as Urahara began his tale, whilst the new Death God was idly aware of the cat creeping into his lap, circling a few times, then softly curling down for a nap.

"You see Soul Society is what you call 'heaven'...

--

(Soul Society)

The recently promoted Aizen Sousuke frowned as he looked over the confrontation, then communication between Sora Inoue, and Kisuke Urahara.

Framing the blond had been a simple matter, yet the appearance of a rogue shinigami was not something he had foreseen.

"Hmm... This could be a problem."

A shinigami formed of a gathering of hollow's, gathered about a mere human's soul?

An odd problem indeed.

Then a small smile lit his face, and he strode off to inform his fellow captain's of this odd occurrence, rather curious to see the extent of this Ryoka's abilities.

_'It would appear that my plan will have to wait..._


	3. Promise

(Months later)

**"FOOD!" **Roared the hollow, as it sprang towards the helpess boy who closed his eyes and let out a scream-

But the pain never came.

"Explode: Suzaku."

The monster suddenly imploded on itself, disintegrating in a few seconds, and the startled boy looked up to see a man with short black hair standing before him, clad in dark robes.

In his right hand was a wickedly sharp hooked scythe, orange and black, with a guard in the middle of the pole, shaped like a phoenix, into which his hand was inserted.

The blade itself was odd, as it was consisted of two scythes, somewhat like a crescent moon, each atop the other, and a long chain hung from its pole. **(Like Nnoitra's zanpaktou, cuz it is!"**

Looking over his shoulder, Sora smiled kindly down at the frightened child.

"Are you allright?"

Took all five of the darts to his back, and sagged over from the impact.

Whimpering, the boy scooted back a bit in fear.

"Why? Why did you-

The shinigami looked about for any more hollows.

"I...don't know why. It just seemed like the right thing to do-

As he said this, he tapped the boys head with his hilt, thus performing the soul burial, as Urahara had taught him, the spirit vanishing in a flash of light.

Sighing, he released the form of his shikai, which instantly reverted to an average katana, with the exception of the aforementioned guard.

There had been a lot more hollows active here lately, and it sometimes, it was all he could to do keep up.

Another scream, and he took off...

---

"EXPLODE!"

"GIIIIIIIIII!" Cried five more hollows, as the giant scythes cleaved through them with effortless ease, the burst of flame shooting out to incapacitate several more, as he danced amongst the foul spirits, quite fast despite the size of his zanpaktou.

Yet he was tiring, and was now forced to pause, breathing heavily, sweat beading down his brow, mixing with blood from a head wound, as he fell to one knee.

"Is that it?"

Only for ten more hollows to appear out of nowhere, ready to tear him limb from limb-

"Growl: Haineko!"

A cloud of ash suddenly swirled before him, shredding the monsters to bloody hunks of quivering flesh, which dissolved seconds later.

His eyes went wide, as a woman now stood before him, her kimono swaying slightly in the breeze from her attack, the cloud reforming back into her blade.

Long strawberry blond hair flowed over her shoulders, and in one smooth motion, she sheathed her blade, which had a guard in the shape of a cat's head.

Looking over her shoulder, her blue eyes met his brown, then narrowed as she saw the similair attire.

Turning fully, her large double D breasts, barely held in check by her open chested kimono, bounced slightly, causing him to blush, as a thin line of blood trickled down his nose.

"You...What squad are you with? Did you follow Kuchiki Rukia?"

Sora froze, dread coiling inside his stomach, as he sucked the blood back in.

"Well...

_'Hmm...must be one of the lower class shinigami..._

"Do you even know who I am?"

Abruptly, she shrugged, easily rolling her shoulders, her breasts bouncing slightly from the motion.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. The name's Masumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the tenth divsion, and we'll have you looked at when we get back to Soul Society."

He sighed, trying to come up with an excuse but suddenly, the ground behind him exploded, causing him to pale, and whirl about-

Cleaving the unsuspecting hollow in half.

The ground around them suddenly exploded likewise, and again they were surrounded, by hollows of varying shape and size, too numerous to count.

"Damn, where did theses guys come from?" Grumbled Rangiku, as she drew her blade once more, holding it in the ready stance.

Sora's eyes suddenly narrowed, and he reached for his zanpaktou with both hands, a thin orange aura crackling about him

"Rangiku-san, please, allow me to handle this."

She arched a delicate eyebrow. "All by yourself?"

He nodded. "I...swore to defend this place, and I do not wish to break my promise."

After a moment, she nodded. "Allright then, its all yours."

"Thank you."

With all his might, he released the espada, and swung down hard, face twisted in fierce effort.

"WREATHE THE WORLD IN FLAMES: SUZAKU!"

And everything on the ground was consumed in the fire, as a wave of fire spread from him, passing through Masumoto, not seeing her as a threat, but scorching the beasts black.

When no more came, he sheathed his blade, sealing it back into a katana-

Only to fall flat forward, panting heavily, a strong pair of arms supporting him.

"Isane, is he gonna be okay?" Queried Masumoto, as Sora felt a warm pleasant sensation in his forehead, followed by a stammering voice.

"Y-Yes, M-Masumot-san, he-he'll be just fine...

--


End file.
